moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Viscountcy of Ashwood
The Viscountcy of Ashwood is a titled stretch of land located in the Eastern Plaguelands. It gets it's name from the historic fire that nearly destroyed the settlement several hundred years ago. Geography and Location The majority of the Viscounty runs along the base of the mountain range due south of Stratholme and dips just inside the borders of Plaguewood. Once entirely forested, the vast majority of the land has been cleared and transformed into farmland. Freshwater streams run down the side of the mountain range and provide and easy source of water to both the residents and their crops. The climate is very mild and usually quite comfortable. While a fully cycle of seasons is present, the area manages to avoid the extremes on both sides of the spectrum. Current Status Following the events of the Third War, the Viscountcy was controlled by the Scourge. Though initial efforts in retaking the city and it's surrounding lands had failed, a recent expedition by the Viscountess and the The Citrine Eagle managed to reclaim a large portion of the city. At the moment, any volunteers willing to assist in purifying the blighted lands and maintaining the city are guaranteed housing and a meal, with promises of land once more is reclaimed. Over the past few months, volunteers have flooded in and there are now a few hundred people who inhabit the city. Supplies and logistics are a constant concern, and are proving to be a great drain of time and money on the inhabitants. Holdings [[Ashwood Manor|'The Ashwood Manor']] In ages past, Ashwood Manor was built to serve as a vacation home and emergency retreat for the region's Earl. It has all the amenities a ruler could need, plus some, within the amalgamation of wood and stone of it's walls. The building as proven resilient to wear because of it's sturdy construction, but even still the Plaguelands have taken their toll. The City of Ashwood Lying in the shadow of Ashwood Manor, the City of Ashwood is the largest settlement in the Viscountcy. At its peak the city supported just shy of 15,000 citizens within its walls and on it's surrounding farmland. The city acted as a prominent trade-hub and breadbasket, and was frequently the first stop for traders and merchants traveling to or from Stratholme. The layout of Ashwood is simple. Ashwood Manor lies along the southwest mountain's ridge. Two gatehouses, one to the north and one to the east, grant or deny entry to all who would seek passage through the walls. From each of these gatehouses sprouted a main road that winded through the city and converged on the pathway leading to the Manor. The roads segment the City into four distinct districts. The Iron Quarter : The first district is located in the southern most part of the city. Thanks in great part to the old Iron Mine in the its western corner, the district earned the name 'The Iron Quarter'. As simultaneously the largest and most overcrowded part of the city, the Iron Quarter is packed with single story houses and huts that all threaten the personal space of one another. Many of these small structures date back to the earliest days of the city when it was a merely a small village. Not only is there a massive residential presence, but the both the city's largest and oldest Inn as well as the Church are located in the Iron Quarter. The Market Quarter : Located in the center of the city is the Market Quarter. Getting it's name from the massive square at its center, the Market Quarter is comprised of several shops including a weaponsmith, armorer, herbalist and alchemist. The square itself is often filled with small stalls where farmers and artisans sell their produce and crafts to the populace. In addition to the stalls, many guilds have chosen to build their guild houses here in order to be close to where most of the trade happens. Likewise, the city government has several small offices in the Quarter. The Eastern Quarter : Located along the City's northeastern wall, the Eastern Quarter is the 'newest' area of the city. Construction in this district began shortly after the City walls were finished, and as such many of the structures are multi-level but single room and take advantage of all the vertical space possible. The streets are very thin throughout this district, and the closer you get to the wall itself the more rundown and slum-like it becomes. 'The Noble Quarter' : To the northwest of the city is a very clean and tidy array of homes. Each crafted with fine materials and laid out in an orderly and organized fashion, one look at this district will reveal it's wealth. The Noble Quarter has long acted as a home for the most wealthy merchants of the city, and acted as a vacation home for many a traveling Noble. Each home tended to have several rooms as well as lodgings for the personal guard of each individual, though due to the large guard force of the city, some elected to ignore this extra space and treat it as just that. The Township of Northfields Anyone who seeks to reach Ashwood by the main roads with invariably pass through Northfields. At its height Northfields was home to nearly a thousand people and served as a prime milling and storage grounds for much of the surrounding farmland. Along the main road which passes through the town are several inns, each in constant competition to be appealing enough to grab the the attention of travelers bound to or from the city. The city is also home to a massive stable and was renowned for the horse breeds it produced. The Township of Greencrest Northeast of the City is the town called Greencrest. Comparatively remote to many of the other settlements in the Viscounty, Greencrest lies on the border of the last forested area still within the borders. In more recent years, Greencrest had proved the only local area to acquire affordable timber. Greenpoint Plantation Due west of the City itself lies the Greenpoint Plantation. The plantation was locally famed for it's rich soil, and over the years grew to a frankly massive size. Spanning a frankly massive acreage, the plantation was capable of providing more than enough food to keep many of the Viscounty's inhabitants well fed (and employed). Eli's Rest Village Kindling Village Stonecutter's Village Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Ashwood Category:Eastern Plaguelands Locations Category:Plaguewood Locations Category:Places